


Bajo el signo de Venus

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/F, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellas se roban caricias, besos, abrazos; sus cuerpos se entrechocan en una danza de amor y guerra, de pasión, furia o ternura. FEMSLASH drabbles de varias parejas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. y qué más da (Andromeda/Narcissa)

Y qué más da que ahora pase por su lado con la frente altiva, los ojos entornados y su rostro contraído por una mueca de desprecio. Y qué más da si su mirada esquiva la suya, si actúa como si fueran perfectas desconocidas. Qué más da que se comporte como una extraña, cuando Andrómeda no ha olvidado a qué saben sus labios, ahora apretados con disgusto, si aún recuerda el tacto de su piel, si conoce cada recoveco, cada sonrisa, si ha memorizado el brillo de sus ojos y ha aprendido el significado de cada suspiro, cada inflexión de su voz.

Qué más da que ahora Narcisa reniegue del lazo que las une

(que las encadena)

que pretenda haber olvidado las noches en vela ocultas bajo las mantas, tardes de verano de espuma y sal, besos y caricias robados en la oscuridad. Qué más da que Narcissa se haya convertido en una estatua moldeada al gusto de sus padres y de qué dirán, que haya cambiado su libertad por una casa bonita y una familia con sonrisas de hielo.

Los recuerdos no se borrarán

(como lo hicieron sus nombres escritos en la arena)

el millar de momentos compartidos no se desvanecerán con un golpe de varita, a las palabras no siempre se las lleva el viento sino que a veces se graban a fuego en nuestra piel y como talladas en piedra permanecerán allí eternamente.

No basta con arrojar tus pertenencias de cualquier manera en una valija y salir de tu casa en puntas de pie cuando nadie te ve para dejar el pasado atrás, no basta con una quemadura en un viejo tapiz para borrar un nombre del recuerdo.

(Ojos que no ven no necesariamente garantizan un corazón que no sienta).

Andrómeda lo sabe, lo supo cuando abandonó su casa, su familia y todo lo que conocía, sabía que por más lejos que corriera ellos estarían siempre allí, con ella, sus palabras resonando en sus oídos, su ausencia sangrando en su pecho. No podría dejarlos atrás por más que quisiera

(y una parte ella hubiera querido arrancarse las entrañas, drenarse la sangre y borrar su memoria sólo para que dejara de doler, sólo para dejar de sentir el negro veneno contaminándolo todo).

Y también sabe que ellos no podrán tampoco dejarla atrás nunca

(aunque se esfuercen, aunque se les vaya la vida en intentarlo)

por más que no la nombren, por más que pretendan que ella nunca existió.

Andrómeda puede verlo en los ojos de Narcissa cuando evitan su mirada, ojos en los que se ve reflejada, no como es ahora, sino como la niña que alguna vez jugó a las escondidas en Grimmauld Place, la joven que engalanada con túnicas satinadas en las fiestas de sus padres se ocultaba detrás de las cortinas de terciopelo para no hablar con nadie

(pero Cissy siempre la encontraba, siempre).

En los ojos de Narcissa sigue viendo a la muchacha que dejaba que su hermana pequeña durmiera con ella cuando tenía miedo de las tormentas, porque ni sus padres ni Bella tuvieron nunca paciencia para esas cosas. La joven que aprendió a besar no con los labios de un muchacho, sino con los infinitamente más suaves, más cálidos y deliciosos labios de Narcissa, siempre dispuestos para ella.

A escondidas de sus padres y tíos, sin que sus primos las vieran, con cuidado de no despertar las sospechas de Bella, ellas robaban tiempo al almanaque para aferrarse un poco más a su niñez, con juegos y caricias que parecían tan inocentes.

A oscuras, en la noche, bajo el sol radiante de verano sobre la arena, jugaron a descubrir el cuerpo de la otra, aprendieron juntas el lenguaje de los suspiros, del roce de la piel desnuda quemando en la hoguera, memorizaron la mirada en los ojos de la otra cuando alcanzaban el clímax.

Minutos, horas y pequeñas eternidades que las unen

(aún hoy, cuando todo lazo parece haberse roto en infinitas astillas de cristal)

y las unirán siempre, vayan a donde vayan, elijan el camino que elijan.

Y qué más da que Narcissa pase por su lado con la frente en alto y una mueca de desprecio, qué más da que actúe como si no la conociera cuando ella sabe la verdad. Sabe que Narcissa nunca podrá olvidarla...

Pero, ¿qué más da, si de todos modos eso no salvará jamás el abismo que ahora las separa?


	2. Porcelana fría (Alecto/Narcissa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta viñeta incluye dubcon que podría llegar a considerarse noncon.

Cuando era pequeña, nunca jugó con muñecas. Prefería treparse a los árboles, atrapar ratones y sapos que después intentaría diseccionar sin éxito (siempre los terminaba destrozando) o jugar a las escondidas con su hermano, en el enorme caserón de sus abuelos donde había que tener cuidado de no encontrarse con un  _boggart_  dentro de un polvoriento baúl o algo aún más siniestro oculto entre las sombras.

Sin embargo, su abuela tenía una colección de bellísimas muñecas de porcelana. Había de todos los tamaños y modelos. Algunas pequeñas, otras casi del tamaño de una niña al natural; rubias, morenas y pelirrojas; con rizos como tirabuzones o lacios cabellos larguísimos. Vestidas de marinerito, de terciopelo oscuro, tocadas con velos o sombreritos de paja. Todas con ojos brillantes sombreados por pestañas oscuras, sonrisas dibujadas y rostros delicados.

 _Son muy frágiles_ , le dijo su abuela en tono cortante cuando le pidió prestada una de ellas, particularmente hermosa con su cabellera platinada y su piel de marfil.  _Las romperías con tus manos torpes_ , añadió mientras las colocaba en el estante más alto. La niña se tragó su decepción lo mejor que pudo, porque aún a su corta edad sabía, en el fondo, que su abuela tenía razón. Sus manos, torpes y ásperas, no habían sido hechas para manipular cosas delicadas, sus movimientos bruscos y su cuerpo desgarbado ya habían roto más de un jarrón y enganchado cuanto vestido bonito le regalasen en el clavo más cercano.

Pero aunque nunca se atreviera a agarrarlas (aún cuando ganó la suficiente estatura para alcanzar el estante) aquellas muñecas poseían una extraña fascinación sobre ella. Podía pasarse horas enteras sentada en el suelo, contemplando su belleza fría y lejana, imaginándose sus cabellos sedosos resbalando entre sus dedos, preguntándose si realmente existirían niñas tan hermosas, tan perfectas. Miraba sus propias manos ásperas, sus dedos nudosos, sus dientes sobresalidos, el cabello opaco y los rasgos toscos de su rostro y trataba de verse con cabellos largos y lacios del color del trigo o la plata pulida, pómulos pronunciados y ojos azules como zafiros, pero no podía. Apretaba los párpados para contener las lágrimas y se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que se sacaba sangre. Su hermano se reía de ella y sus padres le echaban en cara que descuidaba sus estudios (o lo hicieron hasta que aprendió los hechizos y maldiciones para hacer callar a su hermano e impresionar a sus padres).

Nunca desesperó, sin embargo, de encontrar una de las muñecas de porcelana de su abuela en versión natural, aunque sus compañeras de Hogwarts tuvieran casi tan poca gracia como ella misma, aunque las mujeres que conoció después tuvieran que recurrir a pócimas y hechizos para alcanzar la belleza, sin lograr nunca el ideal.

Encontró lo que buscaba cuando menos se lo esperaba. Una reunión donde el código de vestimenta indicaba túnicas negras y máscaras blancas, convirtiendo a los asistentes en casilleros de ajedrez de un juego demoníaco. El lugar era una mansión fastuosa, de escaleras de mármol y cortinados de terciopelo, telones de una función tétrica por comenzar.

Entre las túnicas negras se deslizaba  _ella_ , con frases corteses pero frías, representando a la perfección su papel de anfitriona. Con su rostro descubierto, la máscara más impenetrable de todas, sus cabellos refulgentes bajo la luz titubeante de las velas y su andar silencioso y grácil ella supo que esa mujer de ojos gélidos era lo que había estado buscando desde niña. Había algo casi sobrenatural en su fría belleza, en sus cabellos platinados cayendo como luz de luna por su espalda, los rasgos finamente cincelados en el mármol de su rostro, sus manos níveas, suaves y perfectas, las curvas que se adivinaban por debajo de la elegante túnica.

Una sola mirada bastó para que se encendiera su fascinación. Sus ojos no podían dejar de seguirla, sus dedos ardiendo en deseos de enredarse en sus cabellos claros, de rozar aunque fuera por un instante el marfil de su piel sin mácula. Pero sabía, sabía que la distancia que separaba sus manos toscas de sus rasgos perfectos de escultura griega era mesurable en años luz, que estaba tan lejos de alcanzarla como las muñecas en el estante más alto cuando era niña. Las pequeñas de manos ásperas y torpes no podían jugar con las bellísimas muñecas de porcelana de su abuela, así como las mujeres toscas con dedos más hábiles para las maldiciones que para las caricias nunca rozarían siguiera la perfección de una diosa griega.

Pero el tiempo pasó y así como un día tuvo la altura suficiente para alcanzar el estante más alto con las muñecas, ahora las tablas se habían dado vuelta y esta vez a ella no le faltaría el valor para tomar lo que deseaba.

Fue simple, como nada nunca en su vida lo había sido. Unas pocas palabras bien elegidas pronunciadas a media voz, un roce en absoluto casual en un pasillo desierto, la amenaza apenas disimulada y el hielo se derritió en esos ojos claros, reemplazado ahora por la comprensión y el temor.  _Tu hijo ahora está bajo mi cuidado_ , susurró junto a su oído, sus manos deslizándose hasta sujetarla por la cadera, atrayéndola poco a poco hacia sí.  _Depende de mí que permanezca a salvo y lo sabes_.

Un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios cuando la empujó contra la pared con brusquedad.  _Calla_ , gruñó contra su cuello.  _Calla y nada malo le pasará a tu precioso hijo_. El gemido se cortó abruptamente.  _Así me gusta_  agregó mientras sus manos ásperas le levantaban la parte inferior de la túnica, se deslizaban por sus muslos, frotando y a veces hasta pellizcando la piel tersa y sorprendentemente cálida. Se apretó contra su espalda, hasta que todo su cuerpo cubrió el de la mujer, más alta que ella pero también más frágil, con sus brazos delgados atrapados bajo su peso y su rostro presionado contra la pared.

Los dedos toscos no se preocuparon por ser delicados mientras exploraban la piel nívea ni cuando desgarraron la fina ropa interior de encaje, dejando caer los jirones al suelo. Ni un solo gemido ni suspiro de dolor escapó de esos labios delgados, apretados con fuerza, y ella sonrió con satisfacción. Sentía un placer que nunca había conocido antes, ni siquiera al torturar a esos sucios Muggles. Porque no era una asquerosa alimaña la que se doblegaba bajo el peso de su voluntad, sino una mujer poderosa, de mármol y hielo quien había caído bajo su control y el sentimiento de triunfo era embriagador.

Así comenzó el juego, entre las sombras, en pasillos y recámaras desiertas donde nadie podría interrumpirlas, donde nadie podría rescatar a la doncella rubia. No que la doncella fuera a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Al contrario que las heroínas de los cuentos infantiles, la doncella ya no era una niña inocente sino una mujer astuta y manipuladora, quien era consciente del precio que debía pagar para proteger a su hijo y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Un estremecimiento placentero le recorría la columna vertebral a la mortífaga cuando contemplaba a aquella diosa griega de rodillas frente a ella, su piel desnuda y nívea a veces enrojecida y lacerada por la torpeza de sus manos, sus labios hinchados después de seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra, su cabellera perfecta enmarañada después que sus dedos toscos se hubieran enredado en ella. A veces la tomaba contra la pared, como aquella primera vez; otras contra el frío suelo de piedra. A veces la obligaba a ella a hacer todo el esfuerzo, la obligaba a usar sus labios y sus manos para producirle placer, a rebajarse como una esclava, una prostituta que sólo existía para el disfrute de otros. Otras veces le ordenaba que se extendiera sobre el suelo y no moviera un solo músculo, mientras ella dedicaba todas sus energías a explorar cada recoveco, cada sombra y matiz de su piel de porcelana. A veces lograba hacer que todo su cuerpo temblara y se estremeciera bajo su tacto (e intentaba no fijarse en la fugaz mueca de disgusto que ensombrecía el rostro de marfil cuando esto sucedía), otras veces sus movimientos eran tan brutales que le arrancaba algunos cabellos al tirar de ellos para atraerla hacia sí o hacía sangrar sus labios al besarla (su abuela tenía razón, sus manos no estaban hechas para las cosas delicadas).

Nunca se quejaba. Nunca desobedecía una orden tampoco, por más humillante que fuera. Lo aceptaba todo con estoicismo, como si realmente fuese una escultura de mármol sin sangre en las venas, y después actuaba con la misma gélida altivez acostumbrada, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Sin embargo, a veces podía verse un destello en sus ojos claros – vergüenza, tal vez; odio, quizás. A ella no le importaba, porque lo que la otra mujer pudiera sentir le era irrelevante. Por una vez, era ella quien tenía el poder y no pensaba renunciar a él.

Era cuidadosa, sin embargo. No porque creyera que ese pusilánime sin carácter que tenía por marido fuera a hacer algo al respecto, pero había notado la mirada desconfiada en los ojos grises de su hermana mayor, el gesto posesivo con el cual la tomaba del brazo, alguna caricia bajo el mantel que no parecía del todo fraternal. Conocía demasiado bien a la mujer de cabellos oscuros como noche cerrada y párpados pesados como para tomar sus miradas amenazadoras a la ligera, pero mientras que las sospechas la mortífaga preferida del Señor Oscuro no cobraran forma, ella estaría a salvo.

Ni sus ojos ni los de su hermano contemplaron la batalla final que decidió el curso de la guerra. Al recuperar la conciencia se encontraron atados de pies y manos, el cielo alrededor suyo restallando con el fulgor de un centenar de haces de luces de todos los colores, los gritos desgarradores, las maldiciones a voz en grito, los pasos apresurados y la roca derrumbándose llegaban hasta sus oídos a través de los muros, pero ellos no podían hacer nada para unirse a la pelea. Intentaron liberarse sin éxito, y cuando el primer rayo de sol surcó las nubes un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del antiguo castillo. Se miraron el uno al otro, sabiendo al instante que la batalla había terminado pero, ¿quién cruzaría por esa puerta para librarlos de sus ataduras? ¿Sus compañeros de armas, con la frente en alto tras la victoria? ¿O serían los Aurores, dispuestos a arrastrarlos a Azkaban?

La incertidumbre se convirtió en una tortura con el transcurrir de las horas. Parecía que el universo se había olvidado de ellos dos, abandonados en lo alto de la torre, sin escapatoria posible.

Escucharon primero los pasos apresurados, y contuvieron la respiración. Una túnica negra demasiado elegante para pertenecer a un alumno o profesor, un andar grácil sumamente familiar, un rostro tan blanco y pétreo que parecía la máscara de uno de los suyos. Su hermano soltó una exclamación de alivio al reconocerla, convencido que era su salvación, la señal de que su bando había obtenido la victoria. Ella, en cambio, se tensó. Algo en la expresión inescrutable de la mujer rubia la perturbaba, porque nunca la había visto así. Sus movimientos eran delicados como siempre pero había decisión en ellos también, en los profundos glaciares de sus ojos claros el hielo se había derretido, dejando paso a un fuego letal. Sólo le dedicó una mirada fugaz a su hermano, y una sonrisa macabra curvó sus finos labios, una sonrisa que no hubiera desentonado en el rostro de la mayor de las Black.

Un solo movimiento de muñeca, una maldición pronunciada con voz firme y la vida se extinguió en los ojos del hombre que había sido su única familia durante años. Un grito desgarró su garganta, un grito de dolor y de furia; un grito que nunca sería escuchado por nadie, porque la bruja había tomado la precaución de insonorizar la sala previamente.

Sus ojos claros se clavaron en los suyos y se estremeció ante lo que vio en ellos.  _Maté a tu hermano y también hice que matasen a tu Señor. Ninguno de ustedes vale absolutamente nada_. Su sonrisa se volvió más pronunciada.  _Mi familia sobrevivirá, como siempre, mientras la tuya caerá en el polvo y el olvido. Disfruta el camino al infierno, allí verás a tu amo, porque lo envié yo_.

Quiso gritarle que era una mentirosa, que el Señor Oscuro jamás caería y que se vengaría por la muerte de su hermano, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. La varita se alzó una vez más, y antes que el destello esmeralda le arrancase la vida, tuvo tiempo de pensar que su abuela tendría que haberle advertido que las muñecas de porcelana además de frágiles, eran peligrosas.


	3. Aurora (Ginny/Gabrielle)

Tendría que haberla odiado. Era su rival, después de todo, aquella que se robaba todas las miradas, todos los suspiros del primer chico que le hizo acelerar el corazón. Tendría que haberla detestado desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los pies, tendría que haber aborrecido cada sonrisa, cada gesto en su rostro, cada ademán de sus manos inquietas. Tendría que haberla odiado... mas no era así porque no era su rival, no realmente. Aún a los doce años era lo bastante inteligente para saber que nunca hubo competencia posible entre ellas, que esos ojos verdes no le habían pertenecido ni lo harían nunca porque ya tenían dueña. Y estaba bien así, porque a su edad le alcanzaba con contemplarlo de lejos, una sonrisa, un saludo eran suficientes para iluminarle el día.

Por eso cuando escuchó el llanto quedo de la muchacha, no se alegró ante su tristeza sino que su corazón se encogió, porque en ese llanto ahogado con las manos en un vano intento por silenciarlo había un dolor más desgarrador que en mil gritos de agonía.

Dudó. No podía decirse que eran amigas, cuando apenas se habían visto y ni siquiera hablaban el mismo idioma y había algo en la forma en que sus hombros se sacudían y las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro que hablaban de un sentimiento profundo e íntimo, no la clase que uno puede compartir con un mero conocido.

Pero no podía dejarla sola, no así, y buscar ayuda habría sido traicionar su secreto, algo intolerable después del evidente esfuerzo de la muchacha por ocultar sus lágrimas del mundo. Se mordió el labio, vaciló y finalmente hizo acopio de valor y entró, deslizándose en puntas de pie y dejándose caer en la cama junto a ella, su peso más ligero que el de una pluma. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no sabía qué; alzó la mano y la dejó allí, suspendida en el aire, mientras trataba de recordar qué hacía su madre para hacerla sentir mejor cuando ella lloraba.

Siguiendo un impulso, sus dedos rozaron la cabellera roja y la muchacha alzó la cabeza, sus ojos castaños anegados en lágrimas, un destello de sorpresa en ellos. Ella siguió acariciando sus cabellos suavemente, dulces palabras de consuelo cayendo de sus labios, palabras cuyo sentido sería inescrutable para la muchacha de cabellos de fuego pero cuya cadencia musical sosegaría su alma inquieta como una melodía amansa a las fieras.

Imposible decir cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, la mano blanca acariciando el cabello rojo derramado como sangre sobre la almohada, el llanto haciéndose más quedo a medida que el sol moría en el horizonte. Allí fuera los preparativos para la boda proseguían sin pausa, allí fuera estaba el muchacho de ojos verdes y destino sellado, allí fuera había un mundo desgarrado en dos. Pero en aquella habitación sólo había dos muchachas, aprendiendo que el consuelo podía encontrarse en los lugares más inesperados, que la intimidad no conocía barreras de idioma. Los ojos castaños, desbordantes de lágrimas, encontrándose con los ojos azules, desbordantes de comprensión, una sonrisa compartida, una caricia necesaria uniéndolas en ese instante y sin que ellas lo supieran, para siempre.

-

La guerra había terminado y el mundo se había pintado de nuevos colores y tonalidades: alegría, felicidad, esperanza, valentía, sueños, amor. El universo había sido quebrado en astillas sólo para que ellos pudieran reconstruirlo otra vez y lo hacían poco a poco, con ideales, con justicia, con esfuerzo y valor. Una nueva vida comenzaba para todos ellos, una nueva vida encarnada en una criatura imposiblemente pequeña con el nombre de la victoria que tanto les costó conseguir, una nueva vida alrededor de la cual pudo reunirse toda la familia para empezar a sanar las heridas que la oscuridad les había legado.

La casa de Bill y Fleur estaba rebosante hasta estallar de parientes y amigos, de buenos deseos, amor y esperanzas para el futuro, mientras la pequeña Victoire era tan adorada y mimada como esta nueva libertad que tan cara les había salido. Era, por ende, un caos absoluto y encontrar un momento de paz y tranquilidad tan difícil como dar con el camino más corto al Sol. Al romper el alba, cuando la casa estaba sumida en el silencio del sueño, Ginny se levantó y en puntas de pie salió al jardín. Necesitaba un tiempo para ella, sin preguntas, sin palabras bienintencionadas que sólo lograban confundirla aún más. Necesitaba pensar, escuchar el redoble de su propio corazón, intentar comprender lo que intentaba decirle. Tenía que encontrar respuesta a una pregunta imposible y no podría hacerlo absorbida por el trajín y el torbellino constantes que era su vida.

El sol recién despuntaba sus primeros rayos en el horizonte, bañando el paisaje en una luz irreal y se permitió contemplar su belleza por un instante, el olor a sal impregnando sus sentidos, la brisa matutina acariciando su piel, antes de empezar a caminar por el borde del acantilado. A los pocos pasos, empero, se detuvo estupefacta ante la visión sobrenatural que se presentaba ante ella.

Al borde mismo del acantilado, a punto de caer en el abismo, una criatura de ensueño contemplaba el horizonte, sus cabellos de oro resplandeciendo con el sol, su piel nívea convertida en magnífico marfil, su figura grácil recortada contra el cielo. Sirena sin escamas, belleza deslumbrante, princesa de otra tierra y otro tiempo detenida en ese instante de sobrecogedora hermosura. Ginny no podía articular un solo pensamiento, no podía siquiera respirar y por lo tanto tampoco pudo reaccionar cuando la beldad frente a ella dio un paso adelante y se dejó caer en el vacío.

Un tiempo interminable hasta que las piernas de Ginny reaccionaron por su cuenta, llevándola como el viento por entre las rocas, bajando y bajando por el escarpado acantilado, un grito de espanto ahogándose en la garganta al imaginar los cabellos dorados manchados de escarlata, el cuerpo perfecto torcido y roto, la luz en sus ojos claros ausente por siempre jamás.

Cuando llegó hasta la playa de roca y arena, su respiración desfalleciente, un dolor agudo en su costado y otro aún peor en su pecho, no encontró ni sangre ni un cuerpo frío flotando sobre las aguas. Miró a su alrededor, su corazón golpeando frenéticamente contra su pecho, y entonces un destello en el mar capturó su mirada. De entre las olas surgió la cabellera dorada, seguida por su cuerpo de marfil, y cual diosa del mar ella pareció nacer de agua y espuma, acercándose a la orilla como si se deslizara. Sus ojos con el mar adentro se encontraron con los suyos y Ginny intentó apartar la mirada pero no podía. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía quitar la vista de la joven que se acercaba lentamente a ella, el sol convirtiéndose en oro líquido al derramarse sobre sus cabellos, centelleantes diamantes en forma de gotas de agua adornando su piel de marfil, deslizándose por su cuello, sus pechos perfectos y su estómago, deteniéndose un momento en su obligo para luego seguir cayendo hasta perderse en el oro oscuro entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Ginny?

La voz, aunque melodiosa y musical, rompió el hechizo sobre ella y Ginny pudo finalmente ver a la muchacha de quince años en vez de a la diosa del océano. Su fascinación se convirtió en furia y aunque no lo admitiera jamás, vergüenza.

\- ¿Es que estás loca? ¿En qué estabas pensando, tirándote por el acantilado de esa manera? ¡Podrías haberte roto la cabeza contra las rocas, idiota!

Los ojos azules pestañearon, sorprendidos.

\- En casa lo hago todo el tiempo.

Ginny se quedó de piedra.

\- ¿Y tus padres no te dicen nada?

Una sonrisa, a medias traviesa, a medias infantil curvó sus labios.

\- Bueno, segugamente diguían algo... si lo supiegan.

Una mirada cómplice las unió un instante. Ginny lanzó una mirada al altísimo acantilado tras ella y luego se volvió hacia Gabrielle, sintiendo el primer chispazo de curiosidad e interés en su pecho.

\- ¿Y qué tal es? ¿Qué se siente?

\- Es como volag... sin una escoba que te detenga, sin nada que te tigue paga atgás.

Ginny contempló el acantilado escarpado, la pendiente abrupta, las rocas sobresaliendo entre las olas. Era una locura, lisa y llanamente. Nadie en su sano juicio intentaría algo así. Y sin embargo, su corazón latió más aprisa al imaginar una caída libre, un vuelo sin barreras ni frenos, libertad absoluta y exhilarante antes de recibir el abrazo frío del agua...

\- ¿Y no piensas que podrías abrirte la cabeza?

Un chispazo de diversión en los ojos azules, una mueca un poco sardónica, un poco desafiante en su rostro.

\- ¿No me igás a decig que tienes miedo, vegdad?

Y esas palabras lo decidieron todo, porque Ginny nunca pudo resistir un desafío, porque nunca quiso que nadie la considerase una cobarde pero por sobre todas las cosas, porque ese día en particular quería demostrarse a sí misma que era libre de sus actos, que si quería podía ser temeraria y arriesgada porque al fin y al cabo era su vida. La sonrisa de Gabrielle fue más cálida y luminosa que los incipientes rayos del sol en la distancia cuando tomó su mano para iniciar el ascenso. Ginny la siguió, tratando de no abstraerse contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha, grácil y elegante como una pantera mientras subían la pendiente.  _Es una niña_  se recordó, pero era difícil pensarlo cuando brillantes gotas de agua se deslizaban hasta el final de su espalda, cuando el leve contoneo de su cadera era lo más tentador que hubiera visto nunca.

Por ser la primera vez de Ginny, Gabrielle quiso probar desde un punto más bajo pero ella ni quiso oír hablar del asunto.  _Todo o nada_  le dijo y la muchacha, después de pensárselo un momento, aceptó. Al llegar a la cima, sin embargo, Ginny vaciló aunque no era precisamente la altura lo que le hizo dudar. Echó una mirada de reojo a la figura deslumbrante de la muchacha y luego miró su propio camisón remendado, mordiéndose el labio. Los ojos azules estaban fijos en ella, expectantes, y Ginny finalmente se reprendió a sí misma por tonta y bruscamente se desprendió de toda su ropa.

Cuando la última prenda cayó al suelo alzó la barbilla, desafiante, y se encontró con que los ojos de Gabrielle estaban recorriendo su cuerpo con total desparpajo. Ginny apretó los dientes. No era una chica insegura ni mucho menos, pero al lado de aquella musa cualquiera habría parecido un saco de papas y no era que le importase, pero si llegaba a hacer el más mínimo comentario...

Entonces notó que en los ojos de Gabrielle no había burla ni arrogancia, sino tal vez interés y curiosidad (y algo más, pero no quiso pensar en ello) cuando recorría con la mirada su cuerpo, abierta y descaradamente, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento de más en sus pechos.

\- Tienes pecas pog todas pagtes – observó, sin apartar la vista de su pecho. Ginny no era ninguna mojigata fácil de escandalizar, pero la intensidad en los ojos de la muchacha hizo que se encendiera su rostro como una antorcha.

\- ¿Vamos a hacer esto o no?

La muchacha pestañeó, como si despertase de un sueño, y una sonrisa encantada se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Pog supuesto – Y extendió su mano para que Ginny la tomara y sin un instante de vacilación, sin un momento de duda, ella la tomó y las dos saltaron al mismo tiempo.

La caída fue todo lo que había prometido Gabrielle y más. Caía y caía con absoluto abandono, el viento alborotándole los cabellos, los brazos extendidos, el agua acercándose a toda velocidad y Ginny se sintió  _viva_  y libre, todas sus ataduras, todas sus responsabilidades y preocupaciones abandonadas en lo alto del acantilado.

El abrazo del mar fue duro y gélido, y no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado.

\- ¡Está helada!

Una risita burlona recibió sus palabras.

\- ¿Y qué espegabas? ¿Que la calentasen paga ti?

Ginny le lanzó una mirada furibunda... y luego se decidió por un ataque más directo y le tiró agua salada a la cara. La muchacha soltó un gritito de sorpresa, pero pronto se recuperó y contraatacó. Ginny se echó a reír y pronto la risa cristalina y musical de Gabrielle se unió a la suya, mientras entre chapoteos y salpicaduras empezaron a perseguirse la una a la otra como niñas. Gabrielle se deslizaba por las aguas con la gracia de una sirena, sus cabellos refulgiendo al sol, siempre fuera de su alcance, sonriendo tentadoramente.

Ginevra Weasley nunca supo resistirse a la tentación.

Salieron del agua entre risas, todavía salpicándose. Ginny no recordaba haberse sentido tan libre, tan ligera en muchísimo tiempo. Sus preocupaciones, que otrora tanto le habían pesado sobre los hombros, se habían disipado con el destello fulgurante de la sonrisa de Gabrielle, quien ahora la miraba con los ojos entornados. Ginny frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano al pelo, preguntándose si tendría un alga colgándole de una oreja o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué me miras así?

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza a un lado, una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos del color del mar.

\- Tu cabello... Cuando le da el sol así, paguece como si se encendiega... – Sonrió, una sonrisa deslumbrante y peligrosa – Tienes el atagdeceg en tus cabellos...

Dio un paso hacia ella y estiró una mano para rozar sus cabellos, al parecer maravillada por ellos. Ginny cerró los ojos, su cuerpo entero estremeciéndose con la caricia, y cuando los abrió de nuevo la muchacha estaba cerca, demasiado cerca para la sangre rebullendo en sus venas y su corazón desbocado, su respiración entrecortada y sus hormonas fuera de control. La piel de seda y marfil destellaba con un millar de brillantes diamantes en forma de gotas de agua y olía a sal y arena, a amanecer y libertad; los rayos del sol se convertían en oro líquido al derramarse por sus cabellos, las largas pestañas enmarcaban una mirada donde se escondían todo el océano y todo el cielo.

Sus dedos ardían en deseos de rozar aquella piel nívea, de enredarse en los hilos de oro de su cabellera de sirena; se preguntó si la curva de sus pechos sabría a sal y espuma, si el tacto de su piel sería cálido o tendría la frialdad del mar y el mármol. En puntas de pie, la muchacha – la mujer, porque aunque en años fuera una niña esos ojos, esos labios no pertenecían a la infancia – se acercó otro paso. Y luego otro más. Sus dedos, enredados en los cabellos rojos, ahora trazaban círculos en su nuca y su pecho casi rozaba el suyo y Ginny podía sentir el calor emanando de su piel.

Su propio nombre cayendo como un suspiro de esos labios perfectos fue el último empujón que necesitó Ginny. Olvidándose de todo (de sus padres y hermanos y cuñados y sobrina, todos en la cabaña sobre el acantilado; del qué dirán, incluso de Harry y el anillo que había ofrecido encadenar a su dedo), olvidándose del mundo y de sí misma, Ginny se inclinó hacia delante... y besar los labios de Gabrielle fue como dar otro salto en el vacío.


	4. Fascinación (Daphne/Pansy)

Pansy Parkinson no es bonita. Ni en el sentido convencional del término ni en ningún otro. Sus rasgos carecen de la perfecta simetría perteneciente a la belleza clásica, son afilados y duros y un alma poco caritativa y maliciosa podría decir, sin exagerar demasiado, que su rostro parece el de un dogo. Sus pestañas no son largas y curvadas típicas de las doncellas de los cuentos, su cabello no cae en bucles dorados por su espalda cual sirena griega y su piel no es el fino cutis de una muñeca de porcelana.

Pansy Parkinson no es una belleza deslumbrante. Pero sus ojos son agudos e inquisidores y brillan siempre con diversión, malicia o curiosidad, sus manos son delicadas y suaves; deliciosas, tenues curvas se adivinan por debajo de la túnica y su voz, a medias ronca, a medias aterciopelada, siempre consigue producirle escalofríos.

Pansy Parkinson no tiene un físico despampanante, pero se mueve con una gracia – en parte natural, en parte estudiada – que atrae las miradas y ejerce una fascinación sobre ella que no logra explicarse. Muere por enredar sus dedos en la cortina de finos cabellos oscuros que enmarcan su rostro, por probar el sabor y la textura de esos labios fruncidos, de acariciar su piel hasta provocar los mismos escalofríos que a ella la recorren entera.

Daphne no se explica de dónde viene este ansia, este anhelo, porque Pansy no es una belleza deslumbrante, no tiene el físico de una veela y ni siquiera es bonita – pero la fascina y la subyuga por igual. La chica más curiosa de todo Slytherin no puede dejar un misterio sin resolver y está dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para descifrar la clave del influjo que Pansy tiene sobre ella.

La sigue a todas partes aunque sea con la mirada, sus ojos no se pierden detalle de todo lo que hace Pansy. Cuando está mascullando entre dientes contra las clases de Criaturas Mágicas, cuando se levanta de la cama con ojos soñolientos pero con sus cabellos negros perfectamente acomodados en sendas cortinas rectas enmarcando su rostro hasta el mentón, cuando flirtea con Draco aunque ya sepa – todos lo sepan – que él no le corresponderá nunca. En todo momento Daphne la observa, desarrollando teorías, formulando hipótesis, refutando conclusiones imprecisas... La fascinación es más fuerte que nunca, porque poco a poco Pansy empieza a invadir todos sus pensamientos – pero no está más cerca de descifrar el motivo de tal fascinación que al principio.

Cuando una noche Pansy, harta del juego, la aprisiona contra la pared en las escaleras que van al dormitorio de las chicas para reclamar sus labios con ansia, Daphne deja de preguntarse porqué, deja de formular teorías y se aferra a la cintura de Pansy para no caer y caer, pero ya está cayendo, lleva meses cayendo... y lo que es más, ni siquiera le importa.


End file.
